


got a bad desire

by brookeswritings



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gun Kink, Hand & Finger Kink, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeswritings/pseuds/brookeswritings
Summary: Kinktober Day Nine: gun kink/hand and finger kink
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946080
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	got a bad desire

The first and only time Spencer had asked Derek to use his gun on him, he had freaked out. So he was expecting pretty much the same response from Hotch, he would never had guessed that immediately after saying it, Hotch would unload his gun and walk over to him. 

“You like my gun, baby boy?” Hotch asked, one hand gripping his hair and the other hand holding his fun. Spencer was too turned on to say anything, just nodding enthusiastically in response. His eyes wide and his pupils dilating as Hotch told him to get undressed. Checking in quickly, Hotch asked for his color once he was completely naked.

“Green, sir.”

“Alright, I want you to be a good boy and get my cock out,” Hotch instructed and Spencer went to reach with his hands before they were slapped away, “no, use your mouth.”

Spencer stared up at him as his gun remained focused on his head and began using his teeth to get down the zipper, Hotch took mercy on him with the button and undid it for him, mocking his inability to even get pants down.

“Come on Spencer, you said you wanted to see my gun and now you’re too distracted to even get me off?” Spencer’s eyes watering as Hotch thrust in deeper. “Alright since you can’t take this, get up and turn around.”

Spencer pulled off and stood up as Hotch pushed him up against the wall and told him to stay while he got lube. Spencer obediently waited for him to come back, legs squeezing together as he thought of Hotch’s hands around his neck and his fingers inside of him.

Once Hotch returned, Spencer whined, “please, sir, fuck me.”

“Do you deserve to be fucked, from where I stand I just see a pathetic whore who gets turned on with a gun to his head,” Hotch sneered, pushing two fingers into Spencer.

Spencer moaned as Hotch stretched him before pushing himself completely inside of him. His fantasy coming true, a gun to his head and Hotch’s hand wrapped around his neck. The sensations making Spencer cum within a few minutes. Hotch continued fucking him through his orgasm and into his own. 

After pulling out of him, Spencer was spineless and absolutely wrecked before he turned around to say, “thank you, Aaron.”

“You were such a good boy, Spencer, let’s go get you cleaned up,” Hotch replied, laying his gun down and helping Spencer to the bathroom.


End file.
